Laws of Motion er Attraction
by etariel
Summary: Well this uses the Laws of Newton. The genius behind this all is... well the genius Odie! Pairings are JT and AA.


Hello again! Despite the facts that I have exams, and several new addictions (No, I DO NOT do drugs, unless books and anime and manga count) I have created a new story!

Well here is a new story. I find it somewhat funny, I guess I was trying out my humourous side when I wrote it. It's also my only full story in third person to date. I'm a first person only kind-a-gal. I also guess that the funniness might come from the fact that I was a bit sad before I finished it. So I needed something to cheer me up.

Disclaimer:

Katey-chan: Yes I own the world and therefore I own this.  
Vessa-chan: Really you must be a Princess!  
Katey-chan: Techinally it would be Queen and actually Princess is the dog. !Looks pointedly at the dog at her feet!  
Vessa-chan: All Hail Princess who owns the World and Class of the Titans.

Actually I don't own it and neither does my dog. But I do own my dog, Princess therefore I guess I must be Queen. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the living room of the Brownstone a dark skinned young teen was furiously reviewing his notes for an upcoming science test. He was skimming his notes when he came across Newton's Laws of Motion: _An object in motion will remain in motion and an object at rest will remain at rest until some force acts upon it._ Odie sighed thoughtfully, how could this apply to anything?

At that moment a purple-haired boy and a redheaded girl burst into the Brownstone from outside. "I win!" the redhead yelled happily. That was Atlanta.

"I could have won if I wanted to," Archie grumped, he had the purple hair and the too-pale skin.

"Sure you could have," Atlanta teased.

"Can you be quiet? I'm studying here," Odie growled.

Archie and Atlanta hadn't even noticed Odie in the chair. Atlanta jumped in surprise when Odie had told them to be quiet. "Sorry. Come on let's go to the kitchen," Archie offered.

"Sure," Atlanta agreed and the two of them went into the kitchen.

When would Archie finally tell Atlanta of his feelings? It was obvious to a brick wall and everyone (that wasn't Atlanta) that he loved her. Atlanta clearly liked Archie too, though it was less obvious. Archie's too scared and stubborn to admit that he actually likes her. And Atlanta doesn't even know he likes her. All they need is a push and they could get on with whatever it is couples do.

A push… like a force, Odie was amazed at how the first law of motion applied to the situation. Odie was about to go and begin his job as 'the force' when Theresa walked into the room.

"Are Archie and Atlanta back?" she asked.

Odie was about to answer when Jay the team's leader walked out of the kitchen and answered for him, "Yeah and they're currently raiding the fridge."

Theresa started to blush lightly, a colour almost matched by her light red hair. Theresa lowered her green eyes to look at the ground. Jay the team's fearless leader also was blushing a bit. His brown-blond hair had fallen into his eyes and he was brushing it out of his face.

They need a force too, Odie decided. "Well I'm going to go do a science project."

"Have fun," Theresa said distractedly while Jay echoed it.

Hmm… how to give them that little push? Or force as Newton called it. You could just tell Atlanta that Archie likes her and leave it in her hands. And as for Theresa and Jay, just tell Jay to go for it. Somehow it all seems too simple however.

We'll start with our first test subjects, Odie decided. Now how to get Atlanta alone. She spent all her time with either Archie or Theresa. Odie observed his test subject for a few days, how to get her alone? She and Archie were stuck together like glue and she was with Theresa the rest of the time.

Then by pure-luck, well not pure or Neil would have known about it. Atlanta came to Odie herself. Apparently her computer quit working and she had a major project due tomorrow and the printer was going crazy. Never a better time, Odie decided.

Once Odie helped fix her computer and made sure the project was printed Odie wondered how to bring the topic up. Should he be blunt? Or subtle? Maybe subtle was better this time.

"Why didn't you ask Archie?"

"Oh I just didn't want to trouble him and besides you're good with computers," Atlanta explained.

"All that was wrong was it wasn't plugged in all the way. And the printer was jammed."

"So?" Atlanta was becoming nervous now.

"So, you like Archie," Odie now switched to blunt.

"Sure, he's my best friend. Of course I like him."

"I mean as like-like," Odie said, annoyed at how desperately she was avoiding it. Of course he hadn't expected it to be simple, "Archie likes you too."

"What? Really?" Atlanta was now smiling delightedly, "Thanks Odie." Odie had already left her room.

Now all Odie could do was hope Atlanta reacted to the little push. A couple minutes later Atlanta emerged from her room and headed down the stairs. She turned off at the second floor, where Archie's room was. Odie wiped sweaty palms on his pants and watched.

"Archie!" Atlanta pushed open the door without bothering to knock. Archie was at that moment lying on his bed idly scanning a book. Archie stood up and Atlanta crashed her lips unto his. For a moment Odie was torn between cheering in success, looking away or vomiting at his friends exchanging saliva.

Mission done! Odie thought and left them to their… shudder making out. Now unto the second test subjects, hopefully it went as well as the first test.

Getting Jay alone was a lot easier than getting Atlanta alone. For one he didn't have two best friends who he was in constant company with and second he wasn't into any after school activities besides sailing and saving the world.

Now all Odie had to do was figure out what to say. Atlanta had been easy to tell, her being younger than him. Jay on the other hand was older than him and the team leader. How would he appreciate Odie's opinion on what he should do?

"Hey Odie," a kind voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Theresa. "Are you going to speak to Jay?" Theresa slightly caressed his name as she said it.

Odie realised he had been standing in front of Jay's bedroom for quite some time now, pondering what to say. That was when it hit him, why hadn't he thought of it earlier? "Actually Theresa I need your advice on something."

"What?" Theresa asked turning around, always ready to help.

"Say I have this friend and he likes this girl and she likes him back but he's too afraid to act on it? What should I tell him? And why should he listen to me being older than me?"

"You should just tell him, ignore the age boundaries. Just give him the advice of a friend. I've been trying it on Atlanta, though it's kinda hard, she's pretty oblivious."

"Well I wouldn't worry about that," Odie smirked.

Later that day almost everyone had gone to the mall, excepting Jay and Odie, our relentless scientist/matchmaker. Odie stopped by to work on his new test subject. "Hey Jay," Odie announced before entering the leader's room.

"Hey," Jay answered distractedly. He was looking at a book.

"What's the book about?"

"Oh just Greek mythology and star patterns."

"Really? Let me see," Odie grabbed the book out of Jay's hands before he could protest. In between the pages was a picture of Theresa smiling. Thanks Zeus that I now have some fact. "You should really just tell her."

"But that could put her in more danger and make a weak link. And besides what if she doesn't feel that way? It'd be awkward."

"I don't think it would, Theresa's strong she can handle herself. Nor would it be a weak link it might give the foe a hinge but if you really do like her and she really does like you then Cronus wouldn't be able to find that chink. After all Cronus doesn't know very much about human love after all. And I know for a fact that Theresa feels the same way about you, therefore it can't be awkward if she rejects you because she won't."

Jay just sat there immobilised for a minute or so, "I guess I was just being dumb wasn't I?"

"A bit but I'm sure you can fix it." Odie left quietly to leave his leader to his thoughts it was actually easier than he had imagined. He had just unleashed another force.

When Theresa and the others got back Jay led Theresa to the rooftop. Odie decided he'd better not watch (if he didn't want to vomit), but it was fairly obvious that Theresa had just gotten kissed when they came down. She was smiling and she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Mission accomplished," Odie muttered as he walked into his room.

* * *

Well good news, this isn't the last of it! There's THREE laws of Motion therefore...

Those of you who can guess get smiles. Those of you who can't... well just have fun... I recommend going back to school.


End file.
